Goggles part 2
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Switch wants Jester to believe her about the goggles Riddler's got and there's only one way to do it. They say seeing is believing.


Goggles part 2.

Okay so this carries on sorta from Double 'S's story goggles. I hope you like! :D

* * *

Switch was pacing in the main room of Riddler's hideout. She was waiting for a certain clown to come and take a look and Nigma's wacky idea of fashion herself.

Switch couldn't wait to see Jester's reaction to them… honestly it was so strange. It was strange to see him without his hat…but freakin' goggles?! That was really pushing the boundaries of sanity.

Riddler always seemed to be teetering on the edge of insanity and sanity, but now, Switch was really starting to believe that maybe the Doctor's theories at Arkham weren't so far fetched after all.

There was a knock at the door and Switch hurried over to open it.

Sure enough, Jester was standing outside, her new outfit on and ready… but she looked a little soggy.

"What happened to you?" asked Switch.

Jester huffed and blew a wet strand; of usually spiked black and white hair out of her face. "Croc is what happened Switchy. Need I say more?"

Switch smirked and let her in, now it was time for the matter at hand. Goggles.

"Is he really wearing them?" asked Jester as she followed Switch through the hideout.

"Yes. Yes he really is."

"Why's he wearing them?"

"I don't know. Something about keeping the hair out of his face," muttered Switch.

"Oh so he's wearing them like a headband?" cried Jester.

Switch stopped and turned to her. "Well yes, but let me make one thing perfectly clear," Jester nodded and placed her hands behind her back staring up Switch. "Do not, under any circumstance, say that to his face."

"Say what? That he's wearing the goggles like a headband?" asked Jester.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because the last guy that said that, he shot," Switch answered bluntly.

Jester was silent and simply nodded.

It was silent until they got to the stairs. "Goggles.. seriously?"

"Yes, Jester, goggles," replied Switch.

"Okay.. it's now official, Eddie has lost it, completely!" laughed Jester.

"I don't know what got into him. He just pulled these bright green goggles of this girl's head and-"

"Hang on, did you say 'girl's head'? he got them off a girl?" Jester asked.

"Yes, yes he did and-"

"A girl," Jester deadpanned.

"Yes Jester a girl," answered Switch.

Jester face palmed. "And he wonders why no one takes him seriously," she muttered.

Switch laughed and knocked on the door to Riddler's office.

"Seriously Switchy? Goggles? You aren't kidding me about this?" asked Jester.

Switch turned to her. "Do you seriously think I could come up with something like that in my imagination?"

"It's really hard to tell Switch, I mean you knitted him a green jumper with question marks covering it," answered Jester.

"So?"

"So I'm saying if you could come up with something like that, then seeing him goggles would be childs play for you."

"Are you insulting my knit work?"

"No I'm stating a fact."

"What was wrong with it? Trick question, there wasn't anything wrong with it."

"It was neon green, Switch," Jester stated.

"So what? I mean look at what you're-"

"Neon. Green," Jester repeated. "With question marks."

"Okay, okay," sighed Switch. "But he still wore it!"

"Yes which makes him even more insane then I first thought," laughed Jester.

Switch narrowed her eyes. "It's a long way down to the bottom of theses stairs Jester."

"Ya' point?"

"Do you want to see how quickly you could reach the bottom?" snarled Switch.

"No thanks. I'd much rather see Eddie in goggles," giggled Jester.

Switch shook her head and opened the door.

There was the Edward, leaning on the table while typing on his key bored, goggles perched on his head, with the light reflecting off them from the screens.

"Boss?"

A exasperated sigh echoed around the room as Edward stopped his typing. "Switch, how many times-?"

"Riddler, Jester's here," Switch quickly amended her mistake and slid to the side to allow Jester a better view of Eddie.

Edward turned and looked over at Jester who was staring at him with a confused and shocked face.

"Eddie… are you wearing goggles on Ya' head?" she asked.

Switch face palmed. That was the whole reason for Jester coming here, did she really not believe her?

"Well what do they look like to you?" asked Edward.

"They look like goggles, really green goggles."

"Do they now? Do you want to know why?" Edward slowly got to his feet. "It's because they are goggles!"

Jester was silent for a very long time. She just stood there staring at him.

But very soon, a small grin crept across her face. "OMG! Eddie they are so amazing! Where can I get some?!" she shouted while jumping up and down.

Switch groaned and leaned on the wall. Not Jester as well? What was going to happen next?

What did happen next surprised Switch.

Edward laughed and pulled a box out of a draw. "I thought you would like them, so I got you a purple pair."

"Jester squealed, grabbed the box, tore it open and placed the goggles on her head.

"Say Switchy what do Ya' think?" she cried as she span around.

Switch just stood in silence and stared. Then she slowly pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the exit.

A long drink sounded nice now. A _very_ long drink.

THE END.


End file.
